The sequence of some regular proteins, when correlated with other structural information, such as data from x-ray diffraction, fiber diffraction, electron microscopy, and spectroscopic analysis, can be used to evaluate models of protein or polymer structure. Four current studies involve the sequence analysis of keratin and other intermediate filaments (with NIAMS, NCI); sequence analysis of streptococcal proteins (with Rockefeller University); and computer models of biopolymers (with PSL, DCRT), and analysis of protein sequences from viruses and bacteria (with NIAMS, FIC). As new sequences of regular (helical) proteins become available, it will be relatively easy to model these sequences and describe their structures both graphically and quantitatively.